The present invention generally relates to a centrifugal ventilating exhaust fan, such as those typically utilized in bathrooms and other enclosed living spaces. More specifically, the present invention is a ventilating exhaust fan that includes an improved receptacle mounting panel, improved mounting alignment aids and an improved two-piece construction.
Ventilating exhaust fans, such as those typically included in bathrooms, draw air from within the enclosed area and pass the exhausted air out a vent in the gable or roof of the home. Ventilation is thus provided for the enclosed living space. Centrifugal exhaust fans include a rotating fan wheel having a plurality of vanes that create an outward airflow which, in turn, is directed out of an outlet opening by a curved fan scroll surrounding the fan wheel
Typical exhaust fans currently in use include a box-like housing positioned above a hole cut in the ceiling and are fastened to one of the ceiling joists. The fan wheel is typically directly coupled to a driving motor that is supported within the fan housing. A number of problems exist in such ventilating exhaust fans. Some of these problems arise during the installation of the fan to the ceiling joist. Since the ventilating exhaust fan is installed in new home constructions before the finishing drywall is put in place, the fan housing must be properly positioned along the ceiling joist to create the required spacing between the lower edge of the fan housing and the ceiling joist such that the drywall sheets properly abut against the edge of the ventilating exhaust fan.
In addition, the ventilating exhaust fan is typically connected to a supply of electricity to power the electric driving motor and possibly a lighting assembly associated with the exhaust fan. During installation, the supply of electricity must be fed into the enclosed fan housing and coupled to the wiring of the exhaust fan. Since the electric wiring of the exhaust fan is typically fixed within the fan housing, wiring of the ventilating exhaust fan during installation often proves to be cumbersome.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ventilating exhaust fan for bathrooms and other similar locations that includes a removable receptacle panel that can be removed from the fan housing to allow the exhaust fan to be connected to the electrical wiring of the home outside of the fan housing. Once the exhaust fan has been properly wired, the receptacle panel can be repositioned within the fan housing. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fan housing that includes a series of vertically spaced view holes along the back wall of the fan housing to aid in the vertical alignment of the fan housing along the ceiling joist. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pair of bend down tabs on the back wall of the fan housing to aid in vertically aligning the fan housing when the home in which the fan is being installed includes a common thickness of drywall. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fan wheel that includes a mounting hub having an expanded inner diameter insertion portion that aids in the initial positioning of the fan wheel on the drive shaft of the electric driving motor. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fan housing formed from two pieces of bent, sheet-like material such that the fan housing can be constructed in a cost efficient manner.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.
The exhaust fan of the present invention includes a generally rectangular fan housing with a base wall. When the exhaust fan is installed on a joist above the ceiling of a bathroom or similar enclosed area, the base wall forms the top of the housing. Two sidewalls, a front wall and a back wall depend from the base wall to define the generally rectangular fan housing. A fan scroll is positioned within the fan housing and is in contact with the base wall to form a centrifugal path leading to an exhaust opening formed in one of the sidewalls. The exhaust opening includes an outlet fitting to direct the flow of exhausted air from the bathroom or similar enclosed area.
The fan housing of the present invention is formed from a first structural member and a second structural member joined to each other. The first structural member is formed from a sheet of stamped material that is bent to form the front wall and a pair of sidewalls. The second structural member is also a sheet of stamped material that is bent to form the base wall and the back wall. The first structural member includes a pair of mounting flanges that align with a corresponding pair of mounting flanges formed on the second structural member when the first and second structural members are joined to form the fan housing. The double thickness of the material created by the overlapping mounting flaps increases the material thickness of the fan housing in the area where the fan housing is attached to the ceiling joist.
To enhance the ease of the electrical connection between the exhaust fan of the present invention and the electrical power supply within the home, the exhaust fan includes a removable receptacle panel that can be removed from the fan housing, connected to the electrical wiring and reinstalled within the fan housing after the wiring connections have been made. The receptacle panel includes a first locking tab that engages a slot formed in the front wall of the fan housing. A second locking tab formed on the base plate of the receptacle panel is received behind a retaining clip formed on one sidewall of the fan housing to secure the receptacle panel in its installed position.
The receptacle panel further includes a removal tab that can be grasped by the user to pull the receptacle panel from its frictional interaction with the retaining clip. In this manner, the receptacle panel can be easily installed and removed from within the fan housing without any tools.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the fan wheel includes a central mounting hub having a central bore whose internal diameter corresponds to the outer diameter of the motor shaft. The mounting hub further includes an insertion portion formed along the central bore near the outer end of the mounting hub. The insertion portion has an increased inner diameter such that the inner diameter of the insertion portion is slightly larger than the outer diameter of the drive shaft to facilitate the initial application of the fan wheel to the drive shaft.
The fan scroll mounted to the base wall of the fan housing includes a pre-load notch having a reduced height relative to the remaining portions of the fan scroll. The reduced height pre-load notch allows the installed motor support plate to pivot slightly within the fan housing and permit removal of the motor support plate from within the four walls defining the fan housing.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the back wall of the fan housing includes two series of view holes. Each series of view holes is positioned adjacent to a side edge of the back wall of the fan housing. The view holes of each series are vertically spaced from each other such that the view holes can be aligned with the bottom edge of a ceiling joist to provide the required spacing between the bottom edge of the ceiling joist and the bottom edge surface of the fan housing to accommodate the most common thicknesses of drywall.
In an additional feature of the invention, the back wall of the fan housing includes a pair of bend down tabs that can be bent to a horizontal position. When the bend down tabs are in their horizontal position, the bend down tabs can be placed in contact with the bottom edge of the ceiling joist to provide the required spacing between the ceiling joist and the bottom-most edge of the fan housing to accommodate the most popular thickness of drywall.